


Shore Leave

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: At Sea [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared enjoys the long Thanksgiving weekend with Jensen and Jeff back on land. (Part 3 of the <a href="http://tipsy-kitty.livejournal.com/20560.html"><b>at!sea</b></a> verse, in which Jeff and Jensen run a lobster boat, and Jared doesn't find out about his additional duties until they're out at sea.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Thank you [](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/profile)[**firesign10**](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/) for the beta!  I made some changes and, heh, wrote the ending since she saw it, so all mistakes are mine.  
>  **Author's Note 2:** This was written for the [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Crosses off the **holidayfic** square for [trope bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) and **suspension** for [kink bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). (If you're counting, and why would you be, that's two fics for my layered [trope+kink cards](http://tipsy-kitty.livejournal.com/27453.html)!!)

The bar is loud and smoky and like complete sensory overload for Jared, who’s spent almost a month out at sea trapping lobsters by day and being fucked sideways by Jeff and Jensen every night.

Sure, they’d docked a few times before to pick up supplies, but Jared barely ventured beyond the pier, not sure how to reconcile his slutty new seafaring self with the awkward college boy he’d left behind the day they first set sail.

But with Thanksgiving coming up in a few days, Jeff had steered _The Spearhead_ back towards Rockland, inviting Jared to spend the holiday with him and Jensen, unless he wanted to go visit his family. Jared had shuddered at the thought of looking his mama in the eye when she asked about his nautical adventures, and told his captain that a holiday spent at Jeff’s house eating KFC sounded awesome.

When Jared pushes through the door to the Seabird Tavern, he kind of expects to walk into something out of an old movie—a 19th century pub filled with sailors in cable knit sweaters clanging tankards of ale together and singing bawdy sea shanties.

Whatever a shanty is.

But it looks just like any other bar, or so Jared assumes. He hasn’t been to many (like, any) bars since he’s still only 19 and he’s never had the courage to try to get a fake ID. He hangs back, looking around uneasily. He feels too tall and too scrawny and too young, and he kinda wishes he’d stayed behind on the boat like the last few times they’d docked.

“Jeff!” yells a group of fishermen in the corner, and Jeff grins as he makes his way towards them.

Jensen comes up behind him and slips a 20 in Jared’s hand. “Go buy us a couple of pitchers, yeah? And something to eat.”

"Can I?" Jared asks doubtfully.

"You'll be fine. Travis is running the bar tonight." And Jared’s happy to feel useful, even though he thinks there’s no way he’s going to get served, so he nods and smiles and pushes his way to the bar.

He waves the bill around to get the bartender’s attention—Travis, he guesses—a short man with red hair and a bushy red beard. When Travis turns around, Jared is startled to see that he has an honest-to-god glass eye. Jared has to fight the urge to peer over the bar and see if he has a peg leg to go with it.

“Who’re you?” the bartender asks gruffly.

“Um, Jared?"

“You 21?”

“Yes?”

The bartender snorts. “Sure y’are, kid. What boat are you with?”

“Oh, um, _The Spearhead_?”

Travis hums a little as he draws the tap and fills a pitcher. “You Morgan’s new boy?”

“I, yeah? I mean, yes.”

Travis looks at Jared with more interest now, and Jared blushes and his palms start to sweat, wondering if Travis is expecting certain favors. Jared might be cockslut _numero uno_ on Jeff’s boat, but that doesn’t mean he’s planning on servicing a one-eyed bartender with a possible peg leg. If that makes him disabled-ist or whatever, well, sorry, but Jared’s gotta draw the line somewhere.

But Travis just takes his money and tells him a plate of fried 'whatever-we-got-in-back' will be up shortly, and Jared guesses he’s just a typical letch, not a letch expecting any particular favors from Jeff’s cabin boy. He crosses the bar, juggling two pitchers of High Life and a tower of pint glasses, and stands uncertainly in front of the large round table where at least 10 of Jeff's buddies are drinking and laughing and bragging about the week's haul.

“Hey fellas,” Jeff says easily. “This is Jared, he's our new cabin boy.”

Jared smiles tentatively, worried that the fishermen will know exactly what he's been up to in the captain’s cabin on the high seas, but the others are welcoming and friendly. Jared feels something in his chest loosen.

He finds himself sitting next to a pretty, if weathered, woman who looks to be about his mom’s age and introduces herself as Sam. “So, Jared, how do you like being at sea?” Sam asks.

He takes a sip of his beer before answering truthfully, “It’s not quite what I expected, ma’am. But I’m having a good time.”

“Ma’am?” Sam guffaws in a most unladylike fashion, and Jared warms to her even more. “So polite! Nice to see that old seadog Jeff hasn’t corrupted you yet.”

Jared’s cheeks pink up at that and he takes a quick gulp of his drink.

“Not for lack of trying,” Jeff says with a smile. “This boy’s un-corruptible, Sam,” he says, clapping Jared on the shoulder. Across the table, Jensen winks at him, and Jared squirms in his chair, uncomfortable and aroused at the same time.

Sam tells him stories about growing up on her dad's fishing boat, and as other conversations swirl around him, Jared relaxes into his chair and sips his beer. He enjoys listening to Jeff's friends tell stories and poke fun at each other, even though it has little to do with him. It's just nice to feel like part of a group. Jeff's friends are more welcoming than anyone he met during his freshman year of college or, holy hell, the nightmare that parochial school was for a gay teenager. Also, he's feeling pretty pleased with himself for knowing the difference between a paquette and a pistol, for having scars and scratches on his hands similar to Sam and Jim and the other lobstermen (lobsterpersons?) at the table.

As time passes, he starts to feel sleepy and content, and also kinda horny. It's like some Pavlovian type thing, or whatever Professor Burkhart had been going on about in Psych 101 last year, because it’s getting to be that time of night where Jeff and Jensen stop working for the day and start playing. He thinks about last night, Jeff drilling into him fast and dirty on all fours while Jensen watched and stroked his own erection, Jared's head tilted up so that when Jensen blew his load he painted Jared's face with it, and he begins to shift in his chair a little.

Jeff gives him a knowing look. “You boys ready to head out?” he asks, and the three of them make their good-byes.

“Jensen, when you gonna get your own place and quit mooching off your captain?” Jim calls after them.

“Long as I can, old man,” Jensen says. “Saving up for my own boat, you know.”

 

Once outside, Jensen heads off to go look up some other friends, and Jeff and Jared walk the three or so blocks to Jeff’s place in comfortable silence.

Jeff’s house is a little Cape Cod with a yard full of fallen leaves. Jeff shows him around, points out the bathroom, the kitchen if Jared’s still hungry.

“Figured you could bunk with me,” Jeff says with a wink, leading the way up to the large bedroom that takes up the whole second story. Jared follows him upstairs, looks around at how normal everything is; pale blue walls and a king-sized bed with white linens, flat-screen TV mounted on the wall. Really, though, Jared’s not sure what he was expecting. Jeff doesn't really strike him as a sex dungeon kinda guy.

All Jared wants to do is take a long hot shower in a stall that he can’t see over the top of and then crawl into bed. He’s still aroused, still kind of wants to fuck around with Jeff and Jensen before bed, but the long week and the glasses of beer are catching up with him, and he collapses into Jeff’s king-sized bed wrapped only in his damp towel, asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

When Jeff climbs in next to him some time later, Jared turns immediately and reaches towards Jeff’s warmth, ruts his half-hard dick against Jeff’s thigh.

"Just sleep tonight, kid," Jeff says.

"Umm kay,” Jared mumbles as he continues pressing into Jeff. When Jeff rolls him over so he’s thrusting his pelvis against empty air, he’s suddenly wide awake. He sits up in bed and glances down at his hopeful erection and then back up at Jeff.

“Wait, really?" he asks.

Jeff looks amused. "Get some rest, Jared. Jensen has big plans for you tomorrow."

"Are you sur—?"

"Sleep."

"Can I just—?" Jared moves his hand down to cup his erection.

Jeff laughs. “What do you think?”

"I think you're mean," Jared pouts as he huddles under the covers, unable to resist grinding into the sheets a couple of times.

Jeff pulls him close, Jared’s back against Jeff’s broad chest. "Captain's orders," Jeff mumbles as his hands roam over Jared's naked body. Jared struggles to calm the tide of lust that makes every stroke and caress of Jeff's calloused hands—over his thighs, his belly, everywhere but his desperate cock— send sparks straight to his groin.

"Jeff!" he whines, and Jeff chuckles against the back of Jared's neck before stilling his roaming hands. It takes everything Jared has to keep from grinding his ass against Jeff’s groin, and he spends a long time thinking about people he _never ever_ wants to see naked (including but not limited to: any and all members of his family, Bill Gates, Dick Cheney, that reality show host who looks like his face has been shellacked, and Travis the one-eyed bartender).

As he finally drifts off to sleep, he realizes that, on further consideration, he would still _totally_ fuck Jensen and Jeff, no matter how many eyes or limbs they might be missing.

He awakens shortly before sunrise to feel the comforting weight of Jeff’s arm flung across his chest and Jensen gripping his hip, and he burrows back down into sleep, content in ways he never felt before he joined Jeff’s crew.

In the morning Jared makes eggs and toast and coffee for Jeff and a sleepy (or possibly still drunk) Jensen, who had crawled into bed around 4 a.m.

“What the hell happened to you?” Jared asks.

“Turkey shoot,” Jensen mumbles into his coffee. “Thanksgivn’ tradition.”

“You got hammered while you were out shooting?” Jared’s appalled.

“Relax kid,” Jeff says. “He just stayed up half the night doing shots of Wild Turkey with his imbecilic high school friends.”

It turns out Jensen doesn't actually have a home in town; he just bounces from friend to friend or stays with Jeff when they come into port every few days. Jared wonders about that as he stirs cheese into the eggs and butters the toast. Jeff and Jensen are obviously very comfortable with living—and fucking—in very close quarters, but he can't remember if he's actually seen them touching each other. Usually they operate in more of a tag-team fashion.

Jared blushes as he thinks about being at the center of a Jeff and Jensen sandwich, and is so distracted he almost ends up overcooking the eggs.

After breakfast, Jensen goes back to sleep and Jared spends a couple of hours helping Jeff around his house, fixing up various things that get neglected while he's out on the boat. It all seems so normal, with Jeff acting almost paternal as they wash up all their clothes and replace air filters and seal some cracks in the wooden deck out back.

Well. Normal except that Jared's doing all this with a plug stuffed up his ass, of course.

Before they’d started working, Jared had taken another decadently long and hot shower, and then Jeff had steered him back to the bed and pushed him onto his belly.

"Fucking me?" Jared had asked, looking over his shoulder and catching Jeff’s eye. His voice was breathy, and he had a sudden and wholly unwelcome image of himself made up like Marilyn Monroe, white halter dress and all.

Jeff just chuckled as he stroked Jared's balls and then slid a slippery finger inside.

"Please, Jeff?" Jared groaned, pushing back on the finger. Jeff didn't answer—damn him and his taciturn ways—and instead shoved something—something new, by the feel of it—into Jared's slick hole.

"You keep this in place until I say so," Jeff had said sternly.

"Yes, Captain," Jared said, stifling a sigh. Still, he couldn't resist a couple of rocks of his hips before Jeff gave him a smack on the bottom and pulled him up off the bed.

Jared’s gotten pretty used to going about his day with something stuffed up his ass though, and this is smaller than some of the toys Jeff keeps on his boat. He barely notices it until he’s raking leaves in the front yard when suddenly, in front of God and everybody, the plug inside him begins fucking _vibrating_.

Jared squeals and jumps at least two feet in the air, dropping the rake, and when he turns around Jeff is grinning, cocking his hip against the faded front-porch railing.

"Jeff!" he shouts, equal parts scandalized and deeply, deeply interested in whatever game Jeff and Jensen have concocted for the rest of the afternoon.

"Finish bagging up those leaves, Jared, and then come on in," Jeff says in his slow, easy way, and Jared finishes the front yard as fast as he can, but it's really fucking hard to concentrate with the toy randomly turning on and off while Jeff tosses the remote into the air and catches it. Jared looks around nervously, hoping no neighbors walk by. It sounds for all the world to him like he has a giant bumblebee in his pants, and there's only so much public humiliation Jared's willing to put up with to get some alone time with his hot-as-fuck bosses.

Or so he tries to tell himself.

But when Jared comes in from the chill November afternoon, Jensen’s decided he’s far too hung over to do whatever it was he’d been planning and they end up watching football and eating turkey and potatoes and pumpkin pie that Jeff picked up at the grocery store, just like most of the rest of the country.

The vibrating plug stays in place though, and every time the Cowboys score Jensen turns the dial up to its highest setting.

“Romo’s having a great game,” Jensen remarks laconically late in the second quarter.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Jared snaps, and this causes the older men to laugh so hard Jeff has to wipe away tears.

“Very cute, cabin boy,” Jeff says with a fond smile. “Why don’t you blow us instead?”

And he does, and, God help him, he loves it. By the time the game is over, his mouth feels red and raw and absolutely debauched, and he’s lying naked across Jensen’s lap while Jeff plays with the vibrator.

“You gonna get me off?” Jared asks, burrowing his nose into the salty tang of Jensen’s throat.

“Tomorrow,” they both say at once, and Jared clenches his fists into Jensen’s soft Henley, biting back a whine.

 

 

So it turns out that you don't really need a sex dungeon after all, not when you have several dozen yards of nautical rope lying around like, of course, Jeff does.

“What’s…going on?” Jared asks as he steps out of the shower the following afternoon. In the living area of the spacious upstairs, Jensen is laying out soft hemp rope on the floor while Jeff lounges shirtless on the bed, flipping through a copy of _SeaFood Business_ magazine.

“Jensen wants to practice his sailor's knots," Jeff says.

“Oh…” Jared says, confused for a minute, and then, “On me?” He tries to sound indignant, but the idea is such a turn-on that he can almost feel all the blood in his head scurrying south.

"Ever been tied up before, kid?”

Jared blushes even as his cock twitches at the thought. “Just, umm,” he mumbles, embarrassed.

“Just what?” Jeff asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Like, you know, Cowboys and Indians or whatever. When I was a kid.”

Jensen looks up from his complicated system of ropes on the floor and beckons Jared to join him, wicked smile spreading slow across his face.

“Did you like it?” Jensen asks as he unwinds the damp towel from Jared’s hips. “Did you like being the one tied up?”

“I...” Jared trails off, too embarrassed to speak.

“Yeah you did, you loved being tied up by the bigger boys, loved squirming to get away.”

Jared can only nod mutely.

“Tell us,” Jensen says as he pushes Jared to his knees.

“I would…” Jared stops to lick his lips, jumping a little as Jensen begins winding the soft hemp rope over and around his shoulders and between his legs until he’s trussed up like a parachute jumper. An extremely naked and slutty parachute jumper.

“We, we would play these mammoth games of like, capture the flag,” Jared says, stuttering just a little as Jensen pulls the rope this way and that. “All the kids in the neighborhood. And I’d sometimes…especially if Jacob was playing, he was so cute, and I’d let him find me…” Jared trails off.

“So fucking hot, Jared,” Jensen says as he catches his hands behind his back and pins them together behind his neck, using a different piece of rope to secure them. “Such a little slut.”

Jeff moves to join them on the floor.

“French bowline?” Jeff asks.

“Yep.”

“What’s that?” Jared asks nervously.

"Give it a tug, Jared," Jeff says. Jared obediently pulls against the ropes tying his wrists to the tender skin of his throat and then, realizing how fast they're holding, starts tugging in earnest.

"How does that feel?" Jeff asks.

"Um," Jared says. _Fucking hot as holy hell._ "Fine?"

"It shouldn't get tighter when you pull against it," Jensen explains. "That's what makes this a good knot for tying up naughty cabin boys.”

Jared shivers with want and gives another pull. There’s the distinctive scraping of his flesh against the rope but the pressure remains the same, doesn’t tighten up to pinch his skin or grind his bones together and most importantly, it doesn't constrict his breathing.

“Looks good, Jensen,” Jeff says. “Now you’d better take care of his dick before he shoots off early and spoils our afternoon.”

“Wait, what?” Jared squeaks, trying awkwardly to push up to his knees. Jeff puts the slightest bit of pressure on Jared’s shoulder and he kneels again, waiting.

“Butterfly loop?” Jensen asks as though Jared hadn't spoken.

"Umm…is this safe?" Jared asks nervously.

Jeff's laugh is a deep rumble. "Safer here than on the water. Least here we can't capsize while you're all tied up."

With that lovely thought haunting him, Jared barely notices as Jensen gently presses him back against the floor, kneels between his spread legs, and begins carefully weaving the cord around the base of his dick, separating each testicle and wrapping those as well.

“Holy…” Jared breathes.  It's not that tight and it doesn't hurt exactly, but when he glances down his body his dick looks so strange, purpling against the stark white rope, and the sensation of having his nuts separated from one another by coils of cord creates a weird kind of pressure that takes some getting used to.

“How’s that feel?” Jensen asks, tracing his fingers along the rope to check his handiwork.

“Strange,” Jared says. “They… miss each other?”

“Does it hurt?”

Jared starts to shake his head but the rope around his neck makes him pause. “No,” he whispers instead.

“This isn’t really tight enough to prevent you from coming, Jared,” Jensen says, a warning, and Jared groans.  It’s way harder to stave off his orgasm if he doesn’t have a tight ring or Jeff’s hand stopping him when things start to get too intense. He hasn’t disobeyed Jeff so far, hasn't come without permission yet, but it’s been a near thing. It’s almost always a near thing.

Jensen tips him onto his back gently and Jared zones out for a while there, hips shifting with arousal until he's almost ready to beg them to get the fuck on with it. When Jensen is finished, and Jeff has checked every knot and deemed Jensen ready to skipper his own yacht if he wants, Jared is lying on his back, wrists behind his neck, ankles tied to his thighs and his knees pulled up to his chest and clipped to the rope harness that criss-crosses his torso.

“You look so fucking sexy like this, J,” Jensen says.

“Um...really?” Jared kinda thinks he looks like a rolled up pill bug, but if the heat in Jensen’s eyes is any indication, Jensen doesn’t agree.

Then Jensen attaches several carabiners to the complicated system of ropes running from Jared’s shoulders to his thighs, and suddenly he feels himself being hoisted into the air.

“Holy...,” Jared breathes as he realizes that not only is he tied up all spread open and completely helpless, but he’s also suspended several feet off the ground. His head tilts back and he sees Jeff upside down, all Cheshire grin and dimples, unbuckling his belt and reaching for Jared’s shoulders. It’s so much like his first night at sea that he feels a dizzy rush of déjà vu.

"Does this feel okay?" Jensen asks.

“Fuck, yeah,” Jared whispers. He’s surprised to find it’s true, Jensen did a good job balancing the ropes and carabiners so that no part of Jared’s body is bearing too much stress.

“We can’t keep him like this for too long,” Jensen warns Jeff.

“You really think that’s gonna be a problem, Jensen?” Jeff snorts.

“Guys?” Jared whispers, and Jensen steps into his line of vision.

“You okay, J?” Jensen asks, cupping Jared’s balls in one hand before sliding up to stroke his shaft.

“Please, Jensen, please....”

Jeff is rubbing the head of his cock across Jared’s lips, and Jared’s tongue pokes out of his mouth to swipe at the tip. A strand of clear pre-cum tethers them for just a moment before Jeff pulls away slightly, and Jared licks his lips to chase the taste. It’s a difficult angle but Jeff doesn’t seem to mind just rubbing his hard cock against Jared’s lips while he strokes himself.

Then Jared forgets all about Jeff because Jensen is twisting and tugging at the plug in Jared’s ass. He tries to squirm—closer or farther he’s not even sure—but his limbs are pinned securely in place even while his body sways gently in the ropes, the sensation so strange and fucking hot that his brain short circuits.

There’s no foreplay, not after an hour of Jensen winding rope around various parts of Jared’s body, and Jared’s never been so eager to have his ass fucked, wishes he could pull Jensen even closer with his ankles but they’re tied securely to his thighs.

 “Please fuck me, Jensen,” Jared sighs, his voice sounding small and strange coming from his upside-down throat. “ _Please_.”

Thankfully Jensen’s done with waiting, and the plug is being replaced by 8-plus inches of hot, firm flesh. Jared sighs again as Jensen enters him in one smooth push and then holds still for a moment. Jared’s ass twitches around Jensen’s cock, and he’s helpless to do anything more than wriggle his toes. Jensen’s holding him mostly in place by the hips while he pumps in and out, and then Jeff’s cock is rubbing at his lips again and Jared opens as wide as he can, licks whatever part of Jeff he can reach. It’s not long before he feels Jeff’s release splashing on his face, running down his throat and then around to the underside of his neck. He feels Jeff squeeze his shoulder tight with the hand that’s not gripping his cock, opens his eyes enough to see Jeff above him, flushed and breathless as he watches Jared lick the come from his lips.

He’s dizzy now, swinging back and forth with every rock of Jensen’s body, all the blood that’s not in his cock rushing to his head. He tries to lift up so he can watch Jensen, but he doesn’t have enough control of his upper-body strength from this position. He’s panting now, feeling like he’s going crazy, like he’s in fucking _heat_ , and if they would just touch his cock, just one finger....

Then Jeff is there, pulling Jared’s back to his chest so he’s sitting up a little, head lolling against Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff’s bracketing his body and absorbing some of the force of Jensen’s hard thrusts, and now Jared can watch Jensen pound into his ass, his gorgeous cock disappearing deep inside him. Jeff is cradling him against his chest, holding Jared under his arms, fingers stroking Jared’s nipples into stiff points, while Jensen jackhammers into him.

Sitting up slightly in this new position, Jensen’s drilling his prostate repeatedly, the fat head of his cock sending up flares of pleasure with each thrust, and suddenly it doesn’t matter that they don’t touch his dick. He bites his lip to keep from crying out, meets Jensen’s heavy-lidded gaze, and then with a surprised gasp Jared comes.

“Jesus,” Jensen says, voice low and rough, and then he digs his fingers into the swells of Jared’s ass cheeks and gives two sharp jerks of his hips and he’s coming too.

Jeff runs a hand through Jared’s sweaty hair, stroking his pink cheeks, while Jensen staggers over to the hoist and releases the catch, dropping Jared into Jeff’s arms. Jeff lays him on the bed and they begin the process of untying him, or so Jared assumes. He’s mostly just staring at the ceiling and muttering “Fuck...” every few minutes, but after a time he realizes that he can move his limbs again, and various parts of his body are prickling as his extremities wake up.

Jensen is holding a bottle of water to his lips, and Jeff is still playing with his hair, when Jared starts to feel somewhat awake again.

“Fuck,” Jared says.

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Jeff says. “Did you actually come without anyone touching your dick?”

“I...think so? Why?”

“Why?" Jensen asks, setting aside the water and leaning back against the headboard. "Because that makes you the perfect cockslut.”

“Oh.” Jared closes his eyes and starts to drift again. “But we already knew that, right?”

“Right,” Jeff and Jensen say together.

“There is still the matter of you coming without permission,” Jeff says. “I’ll have to think of some suitable punishment.”

“Mmkay,” Jared says, rolling over and wriggling his bare ass. Jeff gives it a light slap and Jared snorts.

His last thought before sleep overtakes him is that it’s really too bad such games won’t be safe to play when they leave port again.

On the other hand, he does have his punishment to look forward to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ART: Jared, gift wrapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760659) by [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean)




End file.
